1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method to adjust display brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display device may be used for displaying an image on a television (TV), a notebook, a desktop computer, and the like. Since a display device may have limits as to number of lights that may be generated or used to display an image, the display device may display an image presenting a portion having a relatively high brightness or a portion having a relatively low brightness by adjusting a brightness of the image to compensate for such limits.